Sean-Jay Friendship
The friendship between Sean Cameron and Jay Hogart started in Gangsta, Gangsta. Friendship History Season 3 In''' Gangsta, Gangsta,' '''Sean sees Jay, Alex and Towerz robbing someone's locker. Sean hangs out with Jay and Alex; watching them steal from a vending machine. He is later called out by Mr. Raditch. He knows about the incident and talks about it, saying he's trying to get to the bottom of it. Sean argues that he isn't there, and Mr. Raditch says "I'm watching you". Sean goes back out with the guys, and tells them about it. Jay mocks him and they end up fighting. Mr. Armstrong breaks it up. Jay rationalizes that it took place off school property, and Sean tells him to stop talking to him. Sean tells him that he has a record, and Jay essentially knew about it. Jay goes in first. Sean watches Jay and the Towerz show him tricks on stealing stuff. He joins Jay later, distracting the janitors so they can sneak around. Sean steals Snake's computer. They put it in their car, and Emma sees. She asks to talk to Sean, and Sean says no. Jay says he's interested in hearing it, and Sean says nothing to her wanting to work things out. In 'This Charming Man, Emma and Chris lie to Mr. Raditch, saying they saw Sean load equipment into Jay's car. In Our House, Tracker gets a job in Alberta and wants Sean to move with him; Sean doesn't want to move because he would have to repeat the ninth grade and had already repeated the seventh grade. With the help of a teacher, he is able to stay at school by going on student welfare. He almost loses it when Jay starts to use his apartment to throw wild parties. Season 4 In Time Stands Still (1), 'In the parking lot, Sean and Spinner find the damage done to Spinner's car and Jay and Alex pull up in Jay's also-vandalized car. They guess that the damage was done by Rick and Spinner wants to tell Mr. Raditch about it. Sean retorts that Mr. Raditch will want to know why Rick did it and Jay agrees. They decide to leave the principal out of it and to get Rick back another way. In 'Back In Black,Sean is tired of being treated like a hero when he sees his mother on the news doing an interview. Sean, Ellie, Emma, and Jay all go to visit Wasaga Beach to see Sean's parents . Sean moves back to Wasaga with his parents in this episode, leaving Ellie heartbroken. In''' Secret (2)''', Sean is mentioned by Emma and Jay, when Emma tries to tell Jay her address, he reminds her, he dropped her off when Sean went home, and that its not the same without Sean. Emma replies she misses him too, but Jay corrects and tells her, he never said he 'misses' Sean, when he really does. Season 6 They continued their friendship when Sean starts working with Jay as a mechanic. Sean notices that there's something wrong when he sees the way Jay and Emma interact with each other. He eventually finds out that Emma performed oral sex on Jay. That angers Sean and he quits his job, ending their friendship for the time being. Eventually Sean forgives Jay and gets his job back. Later on near the end of the season he asks Jay for advice and support when fearing he might have gotten emma pregnant. But Jay tried to make him realize that it could be a good thing because he could have Emma for life and always be together with her, and eventually he is relieved to find out she isn't. Then, when Sean goes to join the Canadian Army, he and Jay lost touch and end their friendship Trivia *They both have been given the nickname, "Slim Shady." *Season 6 was the only season in which they were series regulars together. *They have both been somewhat sexually involved with Emma. *Jay gave gonorrhea to two of Sean's ex girlfriends: Emma Nelson and Amy Peters-Hoffman. *They have both gotten expelled from Degrassi at some point. *Both have street-raced. *They both became mechanics. *They were both friends with Spinner Mason and Alex Nuñez. Gallery Jaysean.jpg 0123.jpg mo3zk.jpg 355283.jpg 284px-3-6-1.jpg imagesr3q.jpg 190_jay_daniel.jpg Sean-Alex-Jay-degrassi-1371387-1024-768.jpg Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371236-1024-768.jpg Grewgqeewf.jpg SAA.jpg jan.jpg alo.jpg tumblr_l7mwiu1VnH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojizg7JcW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojj4rkIun1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz8yl4SxW1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lfghepEa9H1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xfssjxVb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xgyj7d4R1qc1tpr.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg tumblr_mc3ubbCpCb1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwcoSpbK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwdpTcbQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwgb1DqL1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m55n730UXt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55nbaDEMS1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55ncmcrrm1qc1tpr.jpg Normal 1301 1.jpg 306 005.jpg 45543.png Normal n a.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts